


Protector

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [20]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Violence, Blood, M/M, Mick is the Best Boyfriend (tm), Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Nora is a Good Friend (tm), Panic Attacks, Punishment, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: In which Mick is left to pick up the pieces after Damien Darhk taught Ray a lesson about pursuing Nora.





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> //This is probably the most brutal spanking I've written so far... Don't "flirt" with Nora Darhk and stay safe, guys!

He should‘ve known something like this would come out of it, really. Should‘ve known that it just had to go wrong at some point. He groaned at the pounding pain in his head where it had been slammed into the table and slowly lifted it to look over at the woman standing across the room.

„Dad, no!“ Nora sounded a bit freaked out, so Ray tried to give her a smile, but was rewarded for his troubles with a slap across the exposed side of his face.

„Baby girl, no one gets to eye you like that. He‘s not worthy of you.“ No one would ever be worthy of his daughter, according to Damien Darhk himself.

„It‘s not like that!“ Ray protested and stifled another groan as he was bodily pushed into the table, the edge hitting his hips all too painfully. It was true though. He liked Nora, and he was convinced that she was good at heart, but it wasn‘t like that. The only one he wanted like that was Mick, and he would always be loyal to him.

„That‘s what they always say“, Darhk singsonged above him, and then there was a strange feeling in the air as he felt his hands being pulled back magically and held together, leaving him almost immobile on the table.

„No. Stop! He‘s just trying to help!“ Nora‘s pleas went unheeded as Ray heard some chuckling above him and a hand appeared on his waistband.

„It‘s time that one of them gets taught a lesson for once.“

Ray wanted to be sick. This should not be happening. This could not be happening. No one was allowed to touch him like that, only Mick!

He tried to squirm away, but Darhk effortlessly held him in place.

„You‘ll understand, baby girl. Sometimes a father just has to do things to protect his child, even if they aren‘t nice.“

Ray could hear movement from where Nora was, and quickly looked up and mutely shook his head. Even with a demon inside her, he wouldn‘t be sure that she had a chance against her father, and he wouldn‘t want her to try. It might make Darhk more angry still, and end in more retaliation for Ray. And he didn‘t want anything to get between them. He was still her father after all, no matter what an asshole he was.

And Nora…. Nora was Nora. She deserved better.

She halted in her tracks from where she‘d started coming towards them and frowned. Ray just mutely shook his head again while still trying to squirm away, trying to get some leverage.

„Oh, no you don‘t“, Darhk told him and ripped down his jeans and underwear in one clean movement, leaving Ray exposed to the cool air.

Really, what had he thought, going back to try and save Nora? Shouldn‘t he have known that there was no way it would end well for him? He just hoped that the Legends would come find him before it was too late… before he‘d be damaged and Mick wouldn‘t want him anymore.

Oh god, Mick.

He couldn‘t let this happen, Mick always told him he was the only one allowed to touch Ray intimately.

He could hear a belt opening behind him and oh god, oh no, this could not be happening. Not in front of Nora, and not at all. He started squirming harder, but refused to make any sounds. Darhk was someone who could turn around everyone‘s words in their mouth, and Ray didn‘t need his own words turned around and twistedly thrown back at him. The belt kept on clanking a bit, but the sounds weren‘t followed by a zipper opening.

Maybe he‘d get away unscathed after all, maybe Darhk was having second thoughts?

He looked up again, but Nora was gone. He hadn‘t even heard her disappear. Not that he could fault her for it, he was nothing to her after all. Nevermind that he‘d saved her life a little earlier.

He couldn‘t help but yelp when the belt hit his ass for the first time, and that startled him so much. What was Darhk doing? Was he… was _belting_ Ray now? Tied him up in a position where his ass was just nice and presented for a spanking.

Mick had tied him up like this once, and then had kissed his behind and murmured praise into it and had eaten Ray out until he saw stars before spanking him with those textured gloves that Ray loved so much.

This was nothing like that. And what would Ray do if Mick wouldn‘t even want him anymore after? What if Mick thought he was spoiled now, dirty and damaged because someone else had touched him? What if he would lose Mick with this? He opened his mouth to speak, to beg Darhk to stop after all, but nothing came out. He had no idea if it was because of the magic bounds or because of his panic, but he couldn‘t make a sound, and the squirming just caused the next slap of the belt to hit even harder, and right on the sensitive part of his thigh.

„I will teach you a lesson now, boy. No one is allowed to look at my daughter like this. She‘s too good for you, and you will stay away from her.“

He sounded awfully gleeful when saying that, and Ray could feel tears forming in his eyes already on the third strike. Darhk wasn‘t holding back, and belting had never really been one of the things that Ray could take pleasure in. Mick only used his belt if Ray had been very, very bad, and then only for a short amount of strikes, and then he took such sweet care of Ray afterwards. But now Ray hadn‘t even done anything wrong! And he hadn‘t consented to this and the man behind him wasn‘t Mick, and he was hitting too hard and too much and too often and -

Ray had lost count of how many times the belt had come down by then, he was too lost inside his own head, inside his own panic, but he felt the distinct pain of his skin splitting open on the next hit, and actually cried out loud.

Huh. Not the magic holding the sounds in then, just the panic.

„That hurts, right? Now imagine how much more it‘ll hurt if I slowly pull your heart out of your chest if you so much as lay your filthy eyes on my daughter again.“

Ray tried to stifle a sob as the belt landed in the exact same spot the next time it came down, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he thought about Mick. How would he still be able to want him now, with someone else‘s belt marks on his ass and his skin split open by another one‘s hand, and how would Mick ever be able to believe him that he was loyal to him again? What if Mick would think he cheated, let someone else touch what was Mick‘s and Mick‘s only?

Mick would be so angry with him… He should ask Mick to punish him properly for his transgression, maybe belt him as well, make him feel the same pain again, but the way he was supposed to, take him to his boundaries and over them, because that‘s what he deserved for cheating on Mick. He was such a bad boyfriend, such a slutty sub… he couldn‘t even stay with just one person, couldn‘t defend himself enough to stop this from happening. He didn‘t want those slaps on his butt, but they kept happening, no matter how much he struggled and pled.

Or at least he thought he was pleading, he didn‘t know if it was just inside his head. He was sure he cried out loud again at a particularly vicious stroke, and he felt sick to his stomach at the squelching sound it made. There must be a lot of blood already for it to make those sounds…

Darhk didn‘t show any signs of stopping, or even slowing down, and Ray could feel himself slipping deeper and deeper into his panic when suddenly there was a loud bang, and something in his brain absently registered that as the sound of a door being kicked open.

Everything blurred then, and the table moved, tossing Ray off and throwing him on the floor, still bound by magic, landing on his bleeding, sore behind. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying out loudly and curled up on his side, trying to hide his face in his knees so he could pretend to be small and invisible. He kept his eyes closed, blocking out everything that happened around him. He didn‘t know who‘d come in, and what they wanted, but he hoped that they‘d win. Judging from the fighting noises around him, they were giving Darhk a hard time.

„Ray, are you okay?“ He recognised the voice speaking to him, low but audible over the sound of the fighting, but he just let out a whimper and curled up tighter. No one should touch him anymore, he just wanted to go back to Mick. He hoped Mick would comfort him a little before punishing him, at least. Mick usually knew when Ray needed a hug first before a spanking. He was such a great boyfriend, Ray didn‘t even deserve him.

„It‘s over now, Ray, I‘m so sorry. I‘m sorry we couldn‘t get back earlier, it took a while to convince them.“ There was a hand on his arm, and Ray shuddered, squirming to get away. It was not Mick‘s hand. He only wanted Mick‘s hands on him. He needed Mick, and Mick only.

The magic binding him suddenly disappeared then and his hands fell free. He quickly tucked them around himself, hugging himself and curling up even more. He didn‘t want the woman talking to him, or any of the other voices that suddenly chimed up, he just wanted Mick.

„Ray, buddy, you‘re safe now, come on, let‘s go back? We‘ll help you up.“ That sounded like Nate, somehow, but that would mean that the Legends would be here, which they weren‘t.

„Ray…?“ This was Sara‘s voice now, and Ray couldn‘t help but jerk violently at her touch, scrambling back with his pants still hanging around his knees, only to collide with Amaya‘s legs and jumping away again. He knew he probably looked like a caged animal, but that was what he felt like, on the ground with his bloody posterior exposed, and the Legends and Nora Darhk standing in a circle around him.

Nora Darhk. Huh.

„Move.“ The grunt came from somewhere behind Sara, and Ray saw her being jostled out of the way with more force than should be necessary.

„I don‘t think he wants to be touched right now, Mick, he keeps flinching.“ Sara reached for Mick‘s shoulder, but he shrugged her off and was looming over Ray less than a moment later.

„Haircut?“

And Ray just tossed his arms around him and buried his face in Mick‘s shoulder, leaving him to lift him off the ground (carefully, only touching his thighs) and carry him over to the couch at the side of the room where he sat down with Ray in his lap.

He was so nice and so kind, holding Ray even though he had just been touched by someone else, hugging him close and kissing his head despite how much he hated public displays of affection. The rest of the Legends didn‘t even know that they were a thing because Mick never wanted them to be openly affectionate enough for anyone to realise they were more than buddies.

But now Mick held him tight, gently stroking Ray‘s back with that giant bear paw of his that could be so impossibly gentle and caring, and he had his nose pressed into Ray‘s hair while Ray had his face buried in Mick‘s shoulder. It shouldn‘t technically be possible, with how tall Ray was, but he didn‘t want to think about the gymnastics his back had to do for this, he just needed to soak up all the comfort he could get.

„‘s over now, Haircut, you‘re safe“ Mick rumbled in his ear, and Ray wrapped his arms tighter around him in response. Mick‘s arms were always safe, and maybe if the Legends were here it meant that Darhk was gone. Even though Nora was still here but Ray really didn‘t want to think about that right now.

He just wanted Mick, and to lose himself in Mick and be surrounded by him. „I love you“, he whispered into Mick‘s ear, still holding on tight. Just being around Mick calmed him down, and being held and comforted by his boyfriend was just exactly what he needed.

Mick just hummed in response and gave Ray‘s back a little pat, but that was enough for Ray to know that he was loved. Now that he was slowly coming down from his panic he also realised that it was not very likely that Mick would want to punish him for getting abducted and abused by Darhk, but he also couldn‘t quite shake the notion still.

He jumped a little when there were hands on his shoulders, and it took a moment to identify them as Nate‘s, placing a jacket around his shoulders. He could feel it fall down over his still exposed buttocks, and he immediately felt a little safer.

„We‘ll go back to the Waverider already, give you two some privacy. We‘ll be there when you‘re ready to come back, yes?“ Ray didn‘t quite know why Nate was whispering, but he just nodded anyway and snuggled closer to Mick so he could press his lips against the man‘s throat and feel his pulse and warmth through the kiss. There were sounds of people leaving, but Ray didn‘t move. They probably shouldn‘t let the Legends wait too long, but he felt too shaky to move still and he just wanted to stay there in Mick‘s arms forever.

Mick just kept on gently stroking Ray‘s back, and after a while Ray realised that he was murmuring sweet nothings into his hair, presumably to calm him down some more.

„Will you punish me later, for letting someone else touch me?“ he asked after a while, his voice small and too scared even for his own ears.

The stroking stopped for a moment, then resumed in the same rhythm as before. „Not gonna punish you because someone mistreated you, Doll. Gonna take you home and clean you up and make you dinner. And then we can eat in bed and do whatever you want. Watch one of those mushy movies you like and cuddles and all that.“

Mick sounded calm, Ray supposed, if one didn‘t know him very well, but Ray could hear all the suppressed anger in his voice. Once Ray was feeling better again Mick would likely disappear for a while, and Ray would not be surprised if they‘d end up finding the charred remains of Damien Darhk some day. The man might have magic, but Ray had yet to see someone or something win against an angry Mick.

„Can we watch Love Actually then?“, he asked and pulled back just enough so he could press a soft kiss to Mick‘s lips. Mick kissed him back with a little sigh.

„Whatever you want, Haircut.“ Ray knew that he hated that movie as much as Ray loved it, and usually he‘d never make him watch it, but he needed all the comfort he could get now.

Ray had no idea how long it took them to get back to the Waverider, but once they were there Mick took them to his room (their room, really), stripped him and carefully cleaned his behind, apologizing every time when Ray winced or the rag caught on the drying blood.

„At least he didn‘t rape me“, Ray supplied at some point, and he could feel Mick‘s hand tensing on his thigh for a moment before relaxing again.

„He‘d already be ash if he‘d done that“, Mick growled, his voice forceful and dangerous and his hands still so very gentle. Once Ray was cleaned up Mick bandaged him, and the smile on his face when Ray cracked a joke about looking like an Ancient Egyptian now was a piece of beauty. He was very careful when he climbed into a pair of Mick‘s pyjamas, and then they went over to the mess hall where Mick started cooking something that smelled utterly delicous and left Ray drooling where he was draped around Mick‘s back, clinging to him and burying his face in the back of his neck. Normally Mick would grumble about it and tolerate it for all of three seconds, but today he didn‘t say a thing and even carefully moved around so Ray could follow him. Ray thought that showed how shaken he was, and he absently wondered why he himself felt almost okay again already now.

„It‘s probably the shock still“, Mick supplied, and Ray hadn‘t even realised he‘d spoken that thought out aloud. Might be the shock indeed. „You might still have a crash later, but I‘ll be there for you, Doll.“

„You always are, Mick“, Ray whispered, and didn‘t even flinch too much when Sara walked in on them like that.

„Are you gonna be okay?“, she asked, and Ray managed to lift his head away from being buried in Mick‘s nice warm skin for long enough to nod at her before turning away again. He wasn‘t quite ready to face anyone else yet. By the low growl that Mick emitted he also wasn‘t ready to face anyone else yet, or maybe something had happened between Mick and Sara while he hadn‘t been there. Wouldn‘t be the first time those two would have butted heads.

„Alright, tell me if there‘s anything I can do“, she nodded and then turned right back around to leave them alone again. From the way Mick‘s head had moved he might have glared at her. Ray didn‘t really want to know right now.

He ended up sitting on Mick‘s lap in their bed, nicely positioned so his ass was hanging free, leaning against his boyfriend‘s shoulder and watching Love Actually as they ate dinner. It was amazing, as usual, and Ray would have raved about it under normal circumstances, but now the food could not hold a candle to Mick‘s arms around him, holding him tight and safe from the world.

„That Nora chick likes you, I think“, Mick told him at some point and stole a potato from Ray‘s plate. He didn‘t sound bothered, but Ray wondered if he was.

„I like her too. She could be a good friend, without the demon inside of her.“

„Friend only?“

Ray turned his head to look at Mick instead of the screen and nodded with a frown. „Friend only. I‘m with you, or have you forgotten that?“

Mick shrugged a little and didn‘t look at Ray, pretending to be fascinated by the movie instead. He was fooling absoltuely no one. „Never said we have to be exclusive, if you don‘t wanna.“ He sounded wary, as if he was a little scared of what ws coming, so Ray leaned down and placed a hearty kiss right on his lips.

„Yeah, I wanna be exclusive though. There‘s only you, for me.“

„You sure, Haircut? I know you like her...“

„Yeah, I‘m sure. I like her as a friend, yes, and I know you think you‘re not good for me, but you‘re the only one that‘s right for me, so.“

This time Mick was the one who leaned in for the kiss, then pulled Ray in close so they were curled up close together, leftovers of the food sitting forgotten on the sidetable. „Just me n you, then. I like it.“

Ray snorted a little and shook his head. As if that hadn‘t been long since clear. Mick was the only one for him.

And now that everyone knew about them anyway, he figured he didn‘t need to hold back anymore. So the next morning, still feeling a little off and reeling from the events of the previous day, he sat down in Mick‘s lap at breakfast and snuggled up to him, and wisely none of the Legends said anything, though Ray caught Sara smiling out of the corner of his eye, and when she left the table (to go chat with Ava which she denied but everyone knew) she clapped him on the shoulder, hard, and then pointed at Mick.

„Happy for you two. You‘ll be good together.“

Mick actually smiled at her for that.


End file.
